Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan
Red Lantern Hal Jordan used to be one of the most devastating characters in the game upon his release in the 2.6 update, especially while on the offense. While having a tied second-highest health base stat with Darkseid/Apokolips, Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice, and 3 others, and now has been surpassed by Superman/Injustice 2 (1300, 1500). With his automatically refilling 3 bars of power he can take out entire teams in Online Battle if used right, even if it is far trickier after his major nerf. Strategy Basic Attacks Specials All of his specials are stated to deal reduced damage, although there are discrepancies between the stated and observed damage. The following table shows a comparison in the form of % of stats, prior to any upgrades to the ability. Unlike other versions of Green Lantern, his SP1 is ranged. The same goes for his SP2, which can be made Unblockable after throwing his opponent back with a heavy combo. Health cost Red Lantern Hal Jordan's specials and Super move will cost a percentage of his maximum health to use - 15% for special 1, 20% for special 2, and 35% for Super Move. This will increase accordingly if he has any max health boosts either from Gear or his teammates. If he does not have the health required to use a special or super and tries to use them, he will immediately be knocked out and the special or super will not be performed. While the s2 costs 20% health, it is sometimes possible (depends on your stats) to survive at extremely low health after using it 5 times due to rounding. Green Lantern/John Stewart's passive makes his teammates invulnerable for 4 seconds when he falls below 20% max health once per match, but this will not negate Hal's self-inflicted damage. Bleeding effects on him will increase his self-damage by 20% per stack of bleed. His self-damage will be counted as his damage dealt in the after battle screen. Power Red Lantern Hal Jordan always starts battles with maximum Power, allowing him to use any Special Attack or Super Move as long as he has them unlocked (refer to the Level page for more information). After any special or super, his power would be completely depleted, and will rapidly recharge to full (takes about 5 seconds to fully recover). He is immune to most forms of power drain with one known exception: Aquaman/Regime's Super Move will drain all of his power. Healing Red Lantern Hal Jordan CANNOT be healed by any known means, including self-heal gear (Harley's revolvers' heal team effect will show a number pop-up next to Hal's portrait, but does not actually heal him), Harley Quinn's s2, Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night's passive, Gauntlets of Azrael, Fourth World Set's regeneration effect on s1 (despite that the animation still plays), or even the Lexcorp Set's health regen on sp1 won't work on him. Fourth World Set's resurrection will work, however, allowing him to use one more special or super even at critical health, and reviving him with a small amount of health while the ability performs normally. Miscellaneous His passive is completely unaffected by Dead Zone. Interactions Good with *Any character offering global damage boosts: As Red Lantern Hal Jordan's strength comes from repeated usages of special or supers, rather than high damage boosts, it makes other sources of damage amplification scale well. * The same general rule above, also any characters and/or gears that can help to increase his Health, namely Lex Luthor/Krypto, Lex Luthor/Insurgency and gears such as the full Fourth World Set Good against *'Killer Frost': Both of their passives reduce the opponents' ability to generate power, but since Red Lantern starts battle with full power, he is less affected than most. Killer Frost/Regime's 90% health reduction also has no effect as he cannot be healed anyway. *Most Power Drain characters, such as Nightwing and Lex Luthor, since Red Lantern is immune to most forms of power drain, including even from Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar. However, Aquaman/Regime's passive will drain all his power. *'Raven/Regime': Her passive is ineffective due to Hal's passive. Countered by *'Raven/Prime': Raven's health swaps are even more punishing against Red Lantern as he cannot be healed and he can't be tagged out to generate power from the sidelines to throw more specials at low health like other characters. A single health swap thus puts Red Lantern Hal Jordan into the range where he can at most only use one s1 for the rest of the battle, if Raven swaps between 15% and 20% of her health. *'Aquaman/Regime': His super move will drain of all Red Lantern Hal Jordan's power, giving you a chance to try to knock him out before he engages another special. *'Batgirl/Cassandra Cain': She instantly knocks off 25% of his current health on tag in. Although on the flip-side, if she tags in while Hal Jordan is using his specials, this will do no damage. *'Black Adam/Regime': Upon tag in, he inflicts back 2x s1 damage and 75% s2 or super to Hal for up to 3 hits. While Hal's s2 does 5 hits it's front loaded; the first 3 hits account for 75% of the damage, so if he uses his s2 on a freshly tagged in Black Adam, he would take slightly over half of the damage directly inflicted on himself. *'Hawkgirl/Regime': Her tag-in effect disables opponents' ability to use their specials, while also offering an opportunity for her s2 to inflict extreme damage to take down his very high health. *'The Joker/Prime', The Joker/Insurgency: His passive will activate once he's knocked out, causing Hal Jordan to lose 30%/40% of his max health. *'Catwoman', Aquaman, Scorpion/Mortal Kombat: All have easy access to bleeding with which increases Hal's self damage, as well as causing damage over time. This can cause him to lose health quickly. *'Zod/Man of Steel', Green Lantern/Red Son: They will take 20% less Damage from Red Lantern Hal Jordan's barrage of special attacks and Green Lantern extends this benefit onto all other Red Son teammates. *'Catwoman/Arkham Knight': Catwoman can easily inflict powerful bleeding with both her S1 and S2 (increasing Hal's self-damage) and the bleed cannot be cleansed by tagging out, severely dampening his effectiveness. Abilities Here are Red Lantern's abilities. Stats Trivia *Upon release, he can use specials and supers without delay (his power bars are permanently full) and his s2 in particular dealt a lot more damage, as shown in the table here. He was significantly weakened by the 2.7 update. The only compensation is a power drain effect added to his special 1. *Red Lantern Hal Jordan is the first character in game that can't be healed during battle. *Due to his passive, Red Lantern Hal Jordan can use his Super Move from the very beginning; this feat can also be done with Batman/Arkham Knight when combined with either Batgirl/Prime or Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar. With his release, it is now possible to start matches with up to 8 bars of total power: Red Lantern Hal Jordan, Arkham Knight Batman with Scimitar, and Arkham Origins Batman, or Red Lantern Hal Jordan, Arkham Knight Batman, and Batgirl with Scimitar. *He was the fourth character chronologically to have a different "main" name, after Zod/Man of Steel, Batman/Beyond Animated, Reverse Flash, and later on followed by The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad, but he is the first to have the main name completely different. *He had the highest base health (1400) in the game, taking the title from Shazam (1350), although Doomsday/Containment (1500) and Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X (up to 1560) have higher effective health from their passives, and later surpassed by Superman/Injustice 2 (1500; up to 2025) *His SP1 can drain the opponent's power, unlike other Green Lantern cards. *He was the only character from the 2.6 update to the 2.11 update to have a stat not a multiple of 100 (950 damage). He is also the last character to have less than 1000 base damage. *He is the second Lantern character to have different rings, the first being Green Lantern Sinestro. He actually still wears his green ring on his right hand, with the red ring on his left hand. *Despite that most of the objects in his Super Move is recolored red and the green central battery is also changed to the red central battery, the Guardians are still visible. *His artifacts are: Mask, Sword Construct, Boots, Anvil Construct, and Red Ring. *His specials will not damage himself in the tutorial. While he starts with 3 bars, he can only use specials as instructed. He will be drained to 1 bar when told to use special 1, fully drained after using a special 1 as told and does not recharge automatically. *His passive is a nod to the Red Lanterns in comics, and how they use their blood (in this case, health) for power. The name of his second special is a reference to the leader of the Red Lantern Corps, Atrocitus, who makes a couple of small appearances in the console game, as well as being a playable character in the upcoming Injustice 2 in 2017 for the console game. *There was a glitch that causes the match to stop (without freezing; idle animations persist but no action can be taken, and no action will be taken by the AI team either) if his super is used back to back too rapidly. The second health cost will be taken, but the super will not be initiated. Simply waiting a moment before using the second super will avoid this issue. This is no longer possible as now he must wait for his power to recharge. *He is the ONLY character that his passive and characteristics will stay when the The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad controls him (For example He cannot be power drained, Uses specials fast, uses health wile Using specials etc.) Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Burn Category:Immune to Power Drain Category:Power drain Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:2-hit combo ender